


...and they're off!

by Rionarch



Series: There Are Many Here Among Us [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gambling, Horse Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: Lara had no plans to be the Wicked Stepmother.It might be easier to just buy Maggie a pony.
Series: There Are Many Here Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999840
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	1. Tea and Sympa-tea

**Author's Note:**

> Lara's a toughie to write humorous without killing her character. Give it til after this set up for her sparkling personality to shine through.

Of flesh and bone I am, of human spirit I am not. What am I? Say it out loud.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry was on his knee, taking in his daughter and Mouse, as they double checked everything in their overnight bag as a precaution.

I didn’t have the luxury of some other monsters to apply veils and glamours to my skin- as a vampire of the White Court that feeds on the sexual life energies of others I remain pristine and alluring. I had been and always will be a creature of my own skin. 

“Honestly Harry, it is a fun day trip. We’re only a call away and the others have made sure the private seating is secure.” Whatever my future husband might not trust myself with, Freydis was an acceptable exception, as was the presence of Connie Pounder, a very _very_ distant cousin of mine. A five hour road trip was no easy matter, even if we were leaving slightly before dawn.

“We’ll be fine, dad.” Harry was still a bit bleary eyed at having been up so early. Maggie, on the other hand, was properly dressed for the very gala affair. She was in a straight cut blue dress with grey and purple stitching like a serpent through the weave, a few of the ridges actually beaded. Her hat, almost double her head, was a similar blue with little spines and webbing stretching out not unlike tropical aloe plants. In lieu of flowers anywhere on her person there was a tight patterns of what looked like more snake scales( “Not snake. _Dinosaur_.”) and matching handbag.

“Are you _sure_ …” Harry trailed off not knowing how to go on without insulting someone. For her part, Maggie didn’t roll her eyes, just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Horses, dad. Miss Lara said if I liked it I could maybe ride a horse.” Harry hugged his daughter tight and glared at me mouthing ‘don’t you dare’. Every little girl wanted a pony why should Maggie be any different.

Mouse, instead of his red service animal gear, was wearing a bowler hat and grey vest with the tag ‘service animal’ because everyone involved with this was ridiculous.

I’d procured a private box for myself, little Maggie, Connie, and Freydis at the Kentucky Derby. Both Connie and myself had been in attendance before and it seemed a sweet enough affair to no cause too much panic in Maggie.

“I like your car.” Maggie said to me quite seriously as I switched the ignition and made ourselves out of the Raith Estate. Drivers were helpful but this was requiring the special touch.

“I myself am partial to white, but when you’d said you liked red because it made things faster? Well, it was worth having it brought out of storage.” I winked at the girl as Mouse wuffed softly. I think he’d made less of a mess in my car than his master would have. Certainly less whopper wrappers. Given how adamant Maggie was about red and speed he was going to have a hell of a time during her teenage years.

 _Certainly going to make him grey_ , I thought, readjusting the gloves I’d worn. You’d think it would be difficult marrying a man than would put at least three other woman as a priority before you but it wasn’t nearly as cumbersome as it might have been.

“You want me to like you.” I hmmed and adjusted the brim of my own hat- white, of course, with baby’s breath, white roses, and albino snake skin. Sunglasses would be needed soon given how dawn was cresting over the sky.

I’d told you. Everyone involved was being a little ridiculous.

“You take after your father.” I pointed out rather than answer.

…

Maggie gave a few curious glances around before relaxing further into her seat. Her socks, mostly white, looked like they had tiny scales in them as well.

“Do you think so?” After so long in the quiet rumble of the car, Maggie’s question caught me off guard for a moment.

Let me be frank. Empathizing with your prey is a surefire way to starve yourself and get yourself killed.

But I’ve been in Maggie’s position Before. I imagine the world would shake itself in two before he’d treat her like my own father did myself and my sisters…but there was a gaping maw with a father that powerful, that _different_ from you and where you might stand with them.

Then there were other things I might have offered her; Justine for one.

I tightened my grip on the wheel in a way only the dog noticed. It was too early in the day to think about little Justine.

“Your father…” I trailed off unsure how to begin. Harry had mentioned that he didn’t want to rose tint her world but the man could be awfully blind to what kind of impression he gave to others.

Normally an event like this would be for socializing and gaming what sort of person I could latch my hooks into. I’d actually met one of the more pliable Generals as affairs like these. His wife, one the other hand.

Today was for some human fun for Maggie Dresden. Given everything in her life I had no desire to be cast as the wicked stepmother and I’d be absolutely working against Lady Molly’s opinion of me. I smoothed down the lace on her dress and handed her some binoculars to watch the horses go. Animals, at least, seemed to intrigue her.

“I’d known your grandmother, too.” I offered her in another quiet lull. She frowned, again like her father, and tried to figure a few things out. “Remember your manners.” When I sensed her trying to figure out the math of my age.

“What was she like?” How do you explain an exploding star to a child?

“A bit of a temper. Loved life. Didn’t think there wasn’t a problem she couldn’t talk her way out of and for the better part of a century she was right.” Margaret le Fay and her Father both wanted to set fire to the universe this coming cycle and only ended up damaging each other. “You’re quieter than she. Better for your livelihood.”

Maggie wasn’t quite upset but she looked around at the rest stop signs coming up with more frequency. “Dad says that, too. About me being quiet.”

“Your dad’s mouth has gotten him into almost as much trouble as his power.” I could help but quip even as Maggie laughed.

…

We were a little ways passed Indianapolis when I asked if she wanted a rest stop and maybe something to eat before we’d arrived at the main event.

“I’ll meet you inside.” She took Mouses’ lead and brought them over to a low shrubbery area after I’d handed her a card to pay for what she’d wanted. Inside the food court was nothing extravagant, but it did offer a Starbucks, which I’d already known not to give any child even one as calm as Maggie.

She joined me at the table one orange juice, one hot tea, and a cake pop.

“A breakfast of champions,” I couldn’t help myself. Maggie looked at everything and shrugged.

“Miss Lara...” Whatever she was going to say ended abruptly when Mouse jumped to the table and barked loud enough to set off at least one car alarm.

In the table next to us shimmered two other figures into being. Wearing something moderately Victorian, green as arsenic, and a box hat and veil was the Leanansidhe and far more relevant to this conversation, Harry’s Godmother and Queen Mab’s Lady-in-Waiting.

“Good Morn, Little One and Lady Raith” Lea’s yellow eyes widened at the girl. “It’s been far too long since I’ve attempted a proper race.”

“We thought we’d join you guys. Make it a real girls days out,” said the Winter Lady, in a colorful frock that had splattered of color in no decipherable patterns, to a group or arguably inhuman women. Her hat was a style from the 20s, as was the pearls she was wearing.

“Miss Molly!” Maggie looked excited to see her.

“Why, certainly. I do extend my most welcome accommodations to yourselves to my private box,” Molly’s cat eyes eyes glanced over to me, waiting for the next move and hoping I’d be rude enough to allow her to react.

“Harry was terribly worried about her safety,” Without much thought I went to smooth down her curls as I had for Thomas and my other siblings once upon a time. “How about it Maggie? Would you like your surrogate sister to join us?”

Lea smiled and tilted her head in compliment.

Still very unsure of Leanansidhe, she nodded and held tighter to Mouse.

“Then let the games begin.” I grinned enough to show my teeth to the Winter Lady who’d smiled back just as frostily.

(“Games?” Maggie whispered to Mouse. “I thought this was horse racing.”)


	2. Sip Happens

There was a single mindedness to Mouse that he’d probably inherited from his master: protect Maggie, regardless of cost. Word was that Maggie was still cautious around others and prone to anxiety attacks. Frankly I wasn’t sure who would fall to pieces first if it happened with Harry and Thomas. If they weren’t taking turns being fools, they’d both be the whole damn circus.

It was my pleasure to inform them that they simply couldn’t join us in the car.

“I’m so glad you can understand,” I grinned at Molly and Lea as we pulled out of the rest stop without them and peeling out quick enough for the tires to lead drag marks behind. At least Maggie looked a little excited about the speed the landscape was going behind us.

“Maggie, I need you to do a few things for me,” I adjusted my grip on the wheel and move the stick to the fourth gear to keep the speed where it needed to be. “In my bag is my phone, hand it to me so I can unlock it, and then I need you to send a few text messages out.” So sue me, I was used to having a personal assistant I thought I could trust. Sure I knew Justine was passing information to Harry but I’d known that was going to happen from the start. Better to feed little tidbits the safe way.

“Hmm. Seems your father called already. Do you want to call him back?” Given the time of the missed call it was unlikely that he was still near any phone.

“N-no, it’s fine. We’ll call him when we get there like we said we would. Okay, who am I texting?” Empty Night, we needed to be careful in case she was going to start affecting technology like her father.

“Tell Connie that, and I quote, “Minty Fresh and her retinue, R-E-, yes, are joining us. Have the mimosas ready.” Maggie grunted and made a twisted sort of face for the whole thing. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m texting _my teacher_.” Oh, the authority issues came through honestly.

“Connie’s more than a teacher for you. She’s working very hard to stay neutral in her work and avoid problems with her in-laws,” If I could commiserate it was going to be a less public venue, “and I know Harry and Molly told you a few customs about the Accords and supernatural creatures.” The girl nodded and Mouse leaned over to pay closer attention.

“Well, what kind of host would I be if there weren’t enough refreshments for everybody?” It was never too early for a girl to learn the beautiful art of subterfuge. Try as everyone might, leaving the poor girl unprepared would just hurt her in the long run.

“You’d make people feel left out.” Yes and No, I let her work through it. “Umm, it means you weren’t ready for a party?”

“Closer. It would mean that I was unprepared, full stop. My abilities as a leader, hostess, and the power behind me marrying your father would be looked over critically.” Mouse sneezed and looked to take a nap in the back seat.

“But they _did_ catch you unprepared.” I lowered my sunglasses and dared to look into her eyes for a prolonged time and grinned.

“Did they?” Maggie seemed to cower behind a brief minute and went quiet again. There were more than few deep breaths on her part and I’d been involved with enough breathplay to know when to ease up.

“We have a four seat car, three of which are occupied. They were left at a rest stop. With your assistance, Connie knows to get everything ready.” It was a little hard to adjust to the clutch pedal in heels but we’d gone up to the fifth gear. “It’s easy to be gracious when you simply don’t care for an expense.”

…

It was crowded when we pulled in but given the affair I’d arranged there was a valet and designated parking available. Of course the smell of horses was most obvious and the musical fanfare amongst people.

The Kentucky Derby was a feasting ground of polite excess and a geniality of ‘yes, of course.’ Of Course, I’ll join you for Mint Julips. Of course, I’d love to meet your son and daughter. Of Course, I’d love to talk about the proposition to be heard on the floor.

“Yes, of course,” I said handing the valet my keys. I’m not a betting woman without having fixed a race first.

“I need to take my bag with me.” Security might have been a concern but there were a couple of our thralls lining the way. “I suppose that’s fine.” Mouse was confused and nosed into the bag no matter how hard she was pulling it away from her fluffy guardian. It looked like he was almost betrayed.

I rang Harry’s phone, his new office, and the security line at my own. He wasn’t to be had at any. Hopefully he was going to work his nerves out with some more running or whatever sad guitar music he tried to play.

“Ms. Raith, it’s good to see you both made it alright.” Freydis wasn’t in attire for celebrating races, dressed in a pressed Prussian Blue and looking for all accounts a moderately paid personal assistant as was her intention. Maggie gave a little wave the Valkyrie returned back.

“Connie’s been hitting the bubbly.” The red head reported in, careful to take a counter point to Mouse in following the girl to our box.

“How can you tell?” It was a bit sardonic, but my very much extended cousin was at best chipper. “Are you ready, Maggie?” The girl had retreated closer to the dog and stared down any number of people at the races. She bit her lip and nodded.

“Now, if you need a minute let the Winter Lady or myself know. Then Connie, then Freydis. I need you to understand that you should not approach Leanansidhe for anything. Check with your dad if you have to.” I tucked some of the curls that came loose from my bun back under the hat. “I think I’d rather you go to the mortals for help before her.” The Valkyrie continued,

“I’ve applied a few more distortions for our benefit. With the Fae, they’ve brought a little more Pomp than can be justified as a party. Love them but sheesh.” Freydis moved to our box and adjusted something on her locks before gesturing for us to enter.

In the farthest corner, Leanansidhe was astride her hose, still, waving at the gobsmacked jockeys that passed by, offering if “they should like to sport, later.” It looks like Molly had found a cousin to the Yak. 

“She’s a virgin that can’t drive.” I muttered under my breath so only she could hear.

“Lara, you’re here.” Connie was the first to greet us already putting Freydis’ work to the test. There were a few people in the seating before us that she’d apparently been gabbing with enough to merit a photo taken. Harry had framed her wedding photos in the castle but no matter how many pictures she’d had taken, he was only ever a blur of limbs accidental photo bombs.

Freydis made a newspaper mock up for his own bigfoot sighting. The jackass signed it.

If you are what you eat than I can’t fathom what kind of diet she was on besides Bigfoot.

…

“How’s it going , Squirt?” Molly seemed a little more human than she had before as she went over to Maggie and myself.

“It’s fine. I had a cake pop this morning.” Maggie answered while setting her overnight bag on the table. Connie rolled her eyes and leaned over to give Maggie a kiss on the cheek, followed by a deathly squeeze to Molly, who’d she’d never met before.

“I’m so glad this is happening. I’ve never had too many close girlfriends.” An arm stayed around Molly’s shoulder. The Lady looked like she wasn’t certain she was going to throw her off or not.

“Just Gals being Pals,” Freydis quipped until I elbowed her to be quiet. To keep the peace, she went over to save Connie from being the newest sculpture at Arctis Tor and began a low conversation on what exactly kind of pals they could maybe be.

Maggie looked confused. “What’s a Gal-Pal?” Molly choked on her hors d’oeuvre.

“After the races. Like most events with men, it’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Huh?” Mouse glared at me and gave an angry woof, as expected from the male of any species.

“Really though, Lara,” Molly began again really familiar, pulling Maggie closer to her in a hug, “this was a really good idea. Thank you for letting us join you. Let’s do this whamp-style and duke it out over horses.” Molly winked at the girl and gestured over to the Trinitrons giving the latest odds for the main show and early races.

“How fair of you. Let’s see if we can’t get the odds…” I trailed off looking for the nearest gopher.

“The current favorite is Argyle Sweatervest with a 5 to 1 pay out, win or place!” I’d never see Maggie move so fast in her entire life in getting her dufflebag under the table and behind her in one fluid motion or go as pale.

“ _You didn’t_.” Molly knew what was in the bag and seemed as shocked as Mouse had been, who was hiding his face under his paw.

“Bonnie wanted to go out.” Empty Night who was Bonnie? The nearest gopher came by, unbeckoned, with a note pad and cell phone.

“Ma’am? We have a Mister Dresden on the line at the concierge desk and he’s sounding pretty urgent. He’s also let us know,” the man, looking to be informal security, read aloud, “ that ‘they haven’t invented a word for how grounded she is,’ if that would mean anything to you ladies.”

The shot fired and another qualifying races was off.


	3. Stop and Smell the Rosé.

Sixteen Hours Earlier, Kentucky Derby Eve ‘16

“You have everything ready for tomorrow, Sugar booger?” Dad was wrapping up a few things as the Alphas were leaving the castle he’d opened up to the Paraneters, changelings, and everyone that just wanted to help. Our rooms were a little ways off and hidden behind a fireplace.

Kinda weird to have home be Hogwarts instead of my boarding school but it was alright.

“I just have a few more things to put away.” He nodded and kissed my forehead signaling for Bob (not that anyone know it was him) to let me through the fireplace. My room was all the way on the top and what it lacked in window, it made up in a crawl space that brought me to the roof so me and Bonnie could star gaze.

I didn’t mind sharing a room with my sister. She took up less space than any of the others I’d been roomies with and only asked that I rotate the books and crystals on her shelf every so often.

 _If only we had better lighting_ , I thought as I lit one of the make shift candelabras we had going up and down the stairs.

“Our house is a muse-um, where people come to see-um, we really are a screa-um.” I hummed the last parts- Bonnie knocked back on her shelf twice. She was on our desk with the newspaper and the stats for tomorrow’s horse races. I don’t really know how much there were little scrawls of her writing on them.

“There’s got to be an easier way than trying to learn how to gamble.” I grumbled as we narrowed down the best horses for the race. Would getting Mouse to talk to them be considered cheating? Bonnie rocked a little on the table.

“I could just _look_ and tell you. But I can’t.” My skull-sister meant that two ways. She couldn’t explain how she knew what she did and more importantly she could just go floating around without her head all day. It might kill her.

“Well I mean…” I had my duffle bag, still. “Do you think you can stay quiet in my bag?” I asked Bonnie. If she could bounce around I bet she would be.

“Going outside! Oh, we’ll win the race and I’ll get to _see_ them.” I hated being left in the room alone when I was getting nervous. I sort of hated that Bonnie was being locked up, too. Dad’s great and all but he’s still an adult. “It’ll be out secret, Maggie.” I blew out the candles and brought Bonnie closer to my bed. Dad would check and putting her away this early would just be too obvious.

“So get a witch’s shawl on. We’re gunna pay a call on…” We hummed the end of it, not quite sure where to leave it when-

Knock, knock. “You girls okay in there?” Dad was at the door, a little muffled.

“Yeah, dad!” “Salutations!”(Bonnie was still a little confused about greetings.)

…

“I’ve got to say that I’m impressed by your daring,” I said to Maggie and she, Molly, Mouse, and myself headed over to speak with Harry. Bonnie, whatever she might be, was still in Maggie’s bag. The Winter Lady distracted enough people to avoid the security kerfuffle. “Not too many people would aim for grounding when their father has an actual tower to lock you up in.”

“I had a good reason.” Molly shot her a look that said it clearly wasn’t enough of one. The phone was full of static before I’d even placed it next to my ear.

“Good Morning, Wizard-Mine.” He still hated when I called him that. The static got louder and I could hear something that might have been “Lara, I’m so glad you’re a capable power unto yourself,” or “Lara, put the dog on the phone.”

Selective hearing is an option everyone has.

“Darling,” I tried again while Maggie and Molly stuck out their tongues, “Your former apprentice and Godmother had joined us this lovely morning.” I played with the curl around the phone wire. “and a lovely girl, Bonnie, I believe.” The line went quiet.

“Ugggh. Lara. Can you _please_ put Molly on the line?” I could tell he was grinding his teeth to get the pleasantries out. Like a relay race, Molly was the next one up.

“No, Boss. Yeah. Yeah. Uhuh. No. No.” Noise and static, with Maggie leaning closer trying to overhear. “If you do that we might as well be asking Whose on First. Have it your way,” Molly rolled her eyes at because she had to crouch down and hold the phone to Mouse’s ear.

“Everyone understands that I’m his boss now, right? My Knight should be answering to me,” That got a side eye from Maggie. Mouse was far too involved with his conversation to care what we were saying.

“I respect your ingenuity.” I stared at Maggie hoping that she’d catch the implications. Sadly it looked like she was too busy flipping the toggle on her bag. Mouse barked ending his call with Harry.

More chittering and the Winter Lady winced, calmly handing the phone to Maggie was quiet pale in the sunlight.

“Hello Dad.” Whatever Harry said was making her angry. “No! You don’t have to come get me. We’re fine. Molly’s here. I know-, no. I know what you said!” Well whatever Father-Daughter conversation those two were having was getting quite heated.

“ _Greedo shot first_ ,” Maggie snarled into the phone and hung it up before another word could be had edgewise. Mouse winced.

“Here I am trying to impart wisdom on how to manipulate. Little did I know I was dealing with a professional.” I faintly golf clapped at Maggie who was losing her bluster as the minutes went on and we returned to the box. From the glower it seemed she was at least fluent in sarcasm.

Another shot fired and the quarters were underway.

…

Connie and Freydis had gone out to do a circuit and collect their own Julips and no doubt to collect any callers they might have. Ostensibly to give us all time to talk as well.

Mouse leaned against her even as she went into a full on pout.

“I had a good reason!” I could be patient. The mystery of Bonnie could wait.

Molly prodded the little Dresden until the girl wanted to spill her guts, still absolutely sullen. It was a look I’d seen on both Thomas and Harry through the years. I could admit to myself that this day was taking a different turn than what we’d anticipated. I’d finally hunted down the appropriate attendant for drinks.

“Three Mint Juleps, please, and a-“ I paused my drink order for Maggie to speak up on what she’d like. The girl looked down to confer with Mouse, before requesting a “lemonade, please, and a water.” They’d seen weirder and quicker went to accommodate the girl and her dog.

Finally breaking her kind silence, Leanansidhe appeared out of the shadows, giggling, and came close enough to Maggie to smooth over her brow.

“What’s this I’ve been hearing? A good reason to misbehave? Oh, what an example Harry’s been to you.” Lea smiled at the girl and caressed her cheek. “I can get you out of trouble, la.”

“Auntie Lea, that’s not what we’re here for,” the Lady, not Molly, scolded the Fae. Mouse unsubtly herded Maggie closer to me.

“Leanansidhe, this girl is under multiple protections.” This was a terrible factor. The Fae’s cat pupils engorged before returning to normal for her. It had been some years since I’d encountered Margaret’s companion and thankfully all arrangements with the marriage had been with Molly, a soft touch, if protective.

“She’s a sweetheart.” Lea bowed to Molly’s subtle reminder.

“Ms. Lara. You have to believe me. I can win.” Maggie turned to me, eyes beseeching and big. What on earth was she trying to win that Harry wouldn’t simply give her? _More importantly,_ I thought _, could I say no to an ambitious girl after my own heart._

“Maybe you should explain.”

“Yes, Margaret. A Ballad would be appropriate I think. You should listen too, my Lady.”


	4. Ready Wine You Are

Lea and I sat back with our drinks waiting to hear what exactly Maggie was so certain she would win. Molly encouraged her a little bit more. The dog might as well have been playing poker.

“Dad told me a little bit about his night out-“ I snorted.

I’d gotten a play-by-play of that little affair from Thomas after he’d asked to borrow Freydis for the rest of the night. The Valkyrie had her own insights on that debacle, “so I did a little bit of reading.” The duffle bag tried to make a noise, “fine, _we_ did a little bit of reading.”

“Go on child.” Leanansidhe encouraged. Anything that woman encouraged should be a blazing caution sign.

“Then we found out about Tam Lin.” Molly didn’t need alcohol, I thought, and quickly finished hers as well. I already knew enough that this conversation wasn’t going to get any better. “I don’t really have magic,”

The _yet_ hung in the air to all different degrees I’m certain.

“but anyone could do some stuff right? So if we set a challenge to Queen Mab-“ My blood ran cold. Molly upturned the chair she was near.

“Don’t say that!” Molly looked frantic around the eye as Lea broke down in hysterical giggles that Maggie did not appreciate: “If we have a race, I can hold onto my dad and free him! I just need to find the right horse…” but Molly wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Oh god. Oh god. You were going to use horse racing to gamble on your father’s service. Forget Harry, I’m grounding you forever.” Mouse nodded along at the punishment. The servitor’s came around with another tray of julips- this time she downed one herself.

…

“Why did you think that would work? I’m not saying you’re wrong.” I held up a hand to quell any further argument, “but there’s a far distance between fooling a person and defeating a Faerie Queen.” Lea had other plans. Her plans had other plans.

I didn’t even have as many plans as her.

“She’s not wrong. Everything has power behind the meanings. A clever, wicked little girl you are.” The faerie sounded proud that a small child wanted to challenge the Queen of Air and Darkness. “Riding a stride a victorious horse, yes of course, especially from on Mother’s Day.” She sent a sly look my way. “I know Ms. Raith here wanted to garner some special provisions from the day, too.”

“I’ve made plain my intentions.” Maggie looked over at me, curious for the first time, as I shrugged. Mouse, too, tilted his head and looked as if I were speaking in tongues.

“But you also said that you don’t care about expense.” There was the problem with children. In one ear and only half understood sometimes. (“Blood works, too” Lea piped in.)

“The money having been spent here is frivolous. I called in a favor from Connie to break her stance for a day since you were comfortable with her rather than with my sisters. I’m not being gracious, I’m trying to endear myself to you.” Maggie looked baffled.

“If the only thing I wanted was to make nice with Harry I’d have all the werewolves from the tricounty area and we’d be at a Burger King” (“Fair Point,” Agreed Molly.)

I let out a sigh, “Let’s put the dufflebag bag back into the car. I’m sure Molly wouldn’t mind adding a few protections?” I’d been careful to invoke Molly’s name rather than her title.

“Safer than out here anyway. Maggie, you really can’t do this again.” As human as she was being, The Winter Lady now saw little Margaret as a threat to her knight. 

With a smirk I whispered to the contrary “You can’t get _caught_ again.”

“Darling, I’m sure Mab would welcome the challenge!” Lea shouted as we left. Molly looked even more sour.

…

“Now that I know how cunning you are,” I started as we walked back to the valet parking, “What was your back up plan?” Maggie sighed and pulled something- probably not Bonnie- out of her bag that made Molly jump nearly a foot farther away.

I could admit being a little weary about it myself.

“A cold iron horseshoe. Figure if I did something with it I could keep everyone away. Sorry Molly.” Maggie halfheartedly apologized. I could feel the headache starting from the back of my head.

Mab probably would love a challenge from Maggie. In a single day she’d worn her father’s good nature, used my resources for her benefit, and planned to ruthlessly stake a claim on the Winter Knight.

Now I just had to be the one to warn Harry his little girl was another Winter Lady in the making.

“I’m feeling better about this whole wedding. I really am. Do you have any tokens of love or crosses in there for me?” I wasn’t above manipulating a child but-

Where was my car?

“Where’s your car?” Molly asked for me eyeing up the empty spot of where the car had been. She frowned and tried to dispel any veil- no good. 

Maggie threw her hands up, “I didn’t do anything. I promise.” I knew grand theft auto might be somewhere in her future but I hadn’t considered it might be my car.

“I’ll consider your alibi or trying to fight a Faerie Queen-” Maggie flushed, “Mouse, can you track the car?”

The Foo Dog howled. The bowler hat was askew so Maggie fixed it. Mouse circled the parking spot- smelled where the tires had been.

_That better have been all he’d done to the tires._

“Woof!” He’d pounced around a few spots catching a scent. Alarmingly, he stopped. “Wuff.” A shadow flew over us with the thudding of heavy hooves unrelated to the races. The Leanansidhe had unleashed her hounds and took ride for herself between the parked cars and highway.

“Well, there went my ride, too.” Molly looked down at Maggie, “You’re sure you weren’t a part of this one too?”

“No…” Maggie adjusted her hat to hide from the sunlight and everyone’s judgement. I looked around at my phone.

“Has anyone heard from Connie and Freydis?” Another race was called.

…

“So,” Molly began as we headed to the venue for food, “Lets’ recap. We’ve lost your people, Lea has gone on a jealous hunt, Maggie’s going to fight Mab, and we’re going for tapas?” She couldn’t have been more sarcastic if she tried.

I for one was enjoying the chaos and ate another mini quiche.

“This is me trying to be a neutral person. Not playing with my food.” I gestured to everything around us, having lost the last iota of concern I had. “Did I try to have a bonding day? Sure, but that was a singular goal. I should have just stayed with my nature.” Maggie adjusted the bag and eyed up the odds board.

“Don’t even think about it.” We chorused together. The pavilion gave nice viewing of the next race.

The loud speaker drew everyone attention and another race was about to begin. Maggie perked up a little, her little brows furrowed as they stared over to the gates. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw what she’d seen.

A rift in space for the Nevernever and pouring out of it in time with the starting shot, were velociraptors with Little Folk acting as jockey’s.

The slower horses seemed to notice the extinct creatures next to them and spurred on further away. A few of the raptors jumped and screeched obviously preferring to find prey than run. One let out a screech that had only been heard in cinemas in the latest, I don’t know, several million years.

Leading them was, of course, Lea.

“This...is the _coolest_ race ever.” Maggie turned to me, big eyed and mesmerized. Molly was stone faced.

“None of this was you?”

A raptor jumped into the seating. “Aren’t you so glad you came?”


	5. You're the Zest

There were maybe five people that actually saw the dinosaur for what it was before Molly lassoed it and dragged it over to the most secluded corner of our box. I was given the much harder job.

“Ms. Lara, I need to… I _want_ to.” Little Maggie was half being dragged, half fireman carried by Mouse a few steps ahead of the dinosaur to keep them both out of range.

Where the raptor saw a snack she saw the most darling pet she never knew she could have. I must compliment whomever had done her accessories. Underneath the feathers it did look like dinosaur skin.

 _And Harry didn’t want me to get her a pony_ , I thought.

“I, Ah!” the Lady broke off and froze the raptor in a solid block of ice, “How ethical would it be to get rid of this memory.” Maggie looked like she was going to lick it or pledge to be its thrall. 

“Depends on what’s more damaging. Her having an achievable goal of owning a dinosaur or having this impactful event scrubbed from her grey matter.” As it to mock us, the dufflebag began to scream that she “wanted to see, too!”

Molly took a deep breath and pulled out a coin when Lea came clomping through on her horse adorned by a garland of roses. The hounds braying after her were a new addition of her field day.

"My lady, I would suggest that we place our bids for the main attraction. There's _a lot_ on the line." She tittered and turned the horse around. “More than you believe to be so. La,“ Lea looked into the distance. “Yes, I believe Freydis is looking into what you’d sensed. You’ve done a very good job.”

Once again, complete compliments to Mouse. This was the family I was marrying into.

“Auntie Lea,” Molly gestured to the dinosaur, “Was this necessary!” At the end of the race the other creatures disappeared back into the Nevernever. “They’re extinct. They don’t race.” She looked like she was working herself into a frenzy- there was a heavy mist settling itself on the ground like a London’s morning.

“Always with the cannot and never, not the possible and chances,” Lea waved aside our concerns and banished the creature, icicle and all. “I admit freely that I was jealous. Me!” She trod around some more uncaring to her mayhem. “My own Godson, leading the hunt! That upstart Baron, summoning the Hunt on Walpurgis Night! How should they be more deserving than I?” She asked rhetorically with her cat like eyes glowing.

"Oh, and little darling?" Maggie stiffed up next to me, having been busy hand holding the zipper of her bag open and canting the duffle to where the velociraptor had been. Two brightly shining orbs might have been whatever its eyes were. "On behalf of Queen Mab I accept your bid." Lea leaned over and dragged Molly onto her horse taking off with another leap into the quickly dispensing fog.

It looked like the sunburst struck a little stronger from the southern stalls but that was probably just my imagination. The air of flowers and fresh mountain morning as well.

"...I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Mouse whined.

“At least you’re learning while you’re young. I’m going to guide you through this.” I pet her short hair again and gave Mouse his own ruffle. “You’ve already learned a key part of how to manipulate outcomes- information. The more you have in your grasp the better you’ll be.” Maggie nodded and looked over to the nearest odds board, now more menacing than joyful.

…

Should I have sought after more problems I might have found myself lacking imagination into truly how well and good my future in laws would throw a kink into every account. Then, of course, Baron Marcone graced us with his presence.

"Ms. Raith, what a surprise to see you here." Unlike anything she’d seen on him before, Marcone was dressed in pale purple suit with much deeper purple accents. A single lilac in his pocket added to the gallantry of the day. A look over to his entourage gave away the absence of Gard but given the family theme and less than paranormal presentation for this event her attendance was most likely not required.

 _Or_ , Lara though, _he does have some more of the fire power Harry had been hinting at._

Maggie hid slightly behind her and in a shocking display of trust grabbed her hand. Mouse was and had been trying to telling us something incessantly stopped only when Marcone came into sight. The fur at the end of his tail began to bristle. Sounds like he’s been having a rough day getting lost in translation.

"Is that really the surprise?" I greeted him with a light kiss to the cheek. We'd had our querulous affairs in and out of the district courts but I was currently holding the prized turducken in my coup. There was a leak in my House, a leak in his business.

Plumbers couldn't tighten the faucets of Chicago up at this rate. _That was a thought though_...

"I'm very sorry you appear to have stag again," I began and smiled enough to make the leftmost henchman blush pink, "and would have gladly offered to keep you company but I'm here for a personal matter. I seem to have lost a cousin to the crowd, too." I swung Maggie's arm forward a little to show the attachment. By her and Mouse's look they could already tell I was using the girl for a prop.

"More children. You have a heart unlike any other, Ms. Raith." So did Marcone if the tightening of his eyes meant anything.

“Only for children,” I bite out at him, “What say you, Marcone. Have any favorites in the race?" Everyone had been gone too long for it to not be suspicious. The sweet smell of flowers was overwhelming even the powerful stench of horse.

"I'm more curious that you don't."I made sure to laugh as sweetly as possible and remind him that all work and no play would make John a dull boy. “Really, though, today’s to entertain Maggie. You were looking at…Argyle Sweater?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ah. The shyness again along with a sickly look to her face. We’d found out that Leanansidhe had actually taken that horse to bid for herself- a discernable lead.

Marcone bowed a little bit to look at Maggie now that I’d officially brought her into the conversation. "Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up on the math. I heard that a few of the jockeys spent the night out last night. Poor performance expected all around today." She was careful to avoid his eyes as I pushed her a little further behind me.

Mouse agreed.

"Cleaning out the stables? And to think they only have you pinned for drugs, prostitution, and tax evasion.” I kept up the laughter as his men began to feel the unease at being in the presence of a monster.

“Quiet,” He didn’t kiss me, just hovered his lips near my check, always cautious to not fall prey to his own weaknesses.

He would, eventually.

…

“That wasn’t fair.” Maggie was finishing off lemonade while I nursed my fifth Mint Julip.

“That a mobster rigged the races? Or that you didn’t think about outside forces in your challenges?” She got a mulish look on her face that was very much like her father, grandmother, and great-grandfather. She was standing on the rungs of a rail to try to keep height with me.

“Based on what we read it should have been easy. I _know_ I could hold onto my dad if I had to.” I sighed and pulled out the sheet of finalists I’d had printed out. A scrawling orange “ink” in the scrawl like a kindergartner appeared on the pages- Bonnie’s input. I was getting more and more ideas about who our mystery guest was.

“You should consider that your father might not want to be free.” Maggie looked incensed and ready to argue until I tapped my finger against her lips. “You understand the terrible burden being the Winter Knight is. Now consider…would Harry want anyone to face that?” She didn’t answer and circled a few options on her sheet.

“We have options.” I crunched and ice cube between my teeth. “Reassess what we need. You don’t need to win, Lea just needs to lose. If we find Connie and Freydis, wherever they ran off too, and get them to play as well. Molly would of course be another option.”

“What happens if I lose?”

 _Your Father starts another war_ , Lara grimaced. _Mab takes you as a sidhe tribute. Lea gets a new hound._

“It would put a damper on my honeymoon. Now, call for Molly.” I wriggled my nose. That smell of flowers was in the air again.


	6. Take a Pitcher, It’ll Last Longer

“Here,” I handed Molly my sunglasses. She might have better control of her duality but assistance was a necessary precaution, “do you have any other information about the terms?”

“Auntie Lea went with Argyle Sweater. Since nothing was explicitly hammered out I don’t think there’s _too_ much she should be able to claim. But what are the other options?” Maggie handed the sheet over. “Okay. I could try and do something about Flashpoint; Lara, can you handle Gazelle Stripes?”

“I can help, too.” Maggie was looking a little put out at not being involved with the illegal tampering of bets and gambling. The Lady sighed and pinched between her eyes.

“Fine. Take Mouse and I don’t know. Talk to the other horses.” Mouse barked in approval and circled around. He’d begun hitting a few literal signs.

I swear, if I was going to have to learn how to speak dog the sex had better be worth it.

“Ladies, at this point let’s do our worst. We meet here quarter before the final races begins.”

…

Desmond, the jockey for Gazelle Stripes, was easier to find alone than he should be on Derby Day. As for many men of his occupation, stature wasn't their calling card and I made sure to keep myself and my cleavage slump over for his viewing pleasure.

"Ma'am..." He was already in a daze and we'd not even done anything yet. I ran my hand over his jacket and to the nape of his neck playing with a few hairs there. There were a few beads of sweat there from the ramping up of sexual attraction and heat of the late summer day.

"I'm just so excited." I brought his hand up to my heart (not that he'd feel the beating as it were), "Gosh. My heart feels like its racing out of its chest." His fingers groped at the flesh of my breast.

"W-what are you doing back here?" he seemed to try and pull himself together. "If you're going to disrupt," Aha. This was one of the jockeys Marcone had gotten too. Bribes or threats aside there’s nothing and few honest hormones couldn’t correct.

"Oh silly man, you've got me all wrong. Oh Desmond..." I half moaned, making sure to flash my teeth at him. It would serve as his only warning. "I don't want you to lose. No one likes _losers_ that can’t even try to…extend themselves past the final mile." I got close enough to brush my nose alongside his and steal his breath puff by puff.

"I want you to _win_." A light touch of lips, a sweep of my arm across his shoulder. Our boy could _do this_ now. The minutes I might have drained from his life at this little exchange would mean nothing to the sheer adrenaline of winning and proving himself victorious.

All sorts of things were lust filled.

"Go get 'em" I whispered when his trainer came by to collect him. I pressed my lips to his cheek, too, stained with poppy red "for good luck".

No matter which of them Marcone's crew had tried to roll over these two had incentive to win. Their gratification was up in the air.

I reapplied my lipstick and hoped the other two were as successful in their tampering.

…

Luca was the name of the jockey that was going to bring Flashpoint to victory tonight. He’d been prepping for this race for years and Gentleman John had certain affairs to settle that made it his best interest to win. That didn’t stop him for wanting to piss his pants at the icy shadow in the room with him.

The young woman, he supposed, had the door locked shut in what looked like a burst of black ice, lightly steaming in the southern heat.

“Do or do not, there is no try.”

God Almighty. He was being threatened with Star Wars quotes. How the hell was he ever going to watch the movie with his kids again.

It started to look like the windows were pulsing with a black light- Eurythmics ‘Sweet Dreams’ a dull echo in the world surrounding them. It felt like the whole room was breathing him in shallow gasps of air- or maybe that was him not breathing.

“Do you understand me?” Green catlike eyes peaked out from under the sunglasses.

“Absolutely. ” As if he needed any other positive reinforcement.

“Only the Sith deal in absolutes.” The thing in front of him cackled and at once everything disappeared from the room. The pressure, the darkness and cold, all of it gone.

Luca stumbled to his desk and pulled out the crucifix and began the prayers in a reverence he hadn’t since childhood.

…

There were six horses in front of me. I’m pretty sure they were all great animals because they stood to attention the minute Mouse let out a woof. Most animals did that and I’d considered that too much like cheating to go through it with Bonnie. I guess I’m in a little more trouble than I thought if everyone said it’s what needed to be done.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Flashpoint clomp with his hoof. “I don’t know much about horses but I think you’re all Good Boys.” I let everyone in the stable no that way there would be no hard feelings. Pikes Placement was giving a whinny in the back as if he disagreed; Odds Bodkins body checked him and softly snorted. The other horses were higher in the odds ranking so I think this was just them acting out.

“Your riders were paid off by someone else so you wouldn’t win your races.” That got the crowd going. Feeling Phil reared back and nearly drew the security in with how loud he was.

“I know, I know. It’s wrong but we can’t do anything about that. I’m not going to lie to you either,” I paused and let Bonnie out of her bag once I knew no one was watching.   
  
“Jeepers, they’re so big!” I coughed to have her go on. “Everyone! Your odds are:” She rattled off the numbers. Some of the more arrogant horses preened while others, like how sour tempered Pikes Placement, didn’t like the numbers.

“My friends and I have our bets going. I know it might be a lot to ask you, but can you all try your best? Your riders may want you to go slower. To trip others up,” Odds Bodkins whinnied, as the handlers began to call for final checks. We had to get out of here.

“Please! Do your best!” I scooped Bonnie up and stealthily made my way out of the stables with Mouse before anyone caught us. He grabbed my sleeve and brought me over to another sign “Mother’s Day Hat Contest” and aggressively swatted his paw at the ‘Mother’.

“I don’t think Lara will be evil or wicked, Mouse, I just want Dad to be able to pick who he wants.” Mouse rolled his eyes at me and let out a louder sigh. Whatever he was trying to say I couldn’t really get.

Mission Accomplished.

…

I waited at the rendezvous point and took the time to finally check a few messages. It looks like three had come in from Connie and Freydis, and another call from Harry.

Freydis 11:47 AM “Lara, issue on the other side of the Nevernever. Check in 2 hours.” That was hours passed already and looked like the time delay meant genuine trouble.

The voicemail,

“Hey I’m [static interruptions] hang on for the day. I know I should have talked about Bonnie before but [sound disturbance]. Something came up with a few…old friends. [pause & a sigh] I trust you, Lara. I’ll see you all later to[static interruptions].

Freydis 2:32 PM “OTSDR. SMMR & WNTR closed the Ways.”

Before I could ponder the impact of Harry’s message, or what Freydis had wound up in, I opened the picture sent from Connie.

It was her, in my car, with a reluctant grin on her face that spoke of surprise and being overwhelmed.

In the passenger seat next to her was-

“Good Afternoon, Lara. It’s been a while.” Stark white hair was down and a little ragged, a dress of woven asphodel in my House colours, and barefoot. The woman who’d caused the most incredible pain to my baby brother.

“I am going to rend the flesh from your bones so completely love may never touch you again.” I uttered, my cellphone shattering in my grip. “Do you understand me Justine.”

She smiled sadly, “I thought so.” 


	7. I'll Never be Bordeaux of You

“Let’s not be hasty. I just want to talk to you.” The only thing keeping Lara in place was that Justine looked genuinely afraid of what was about to happen. More teeth than usual spread out across her smile-

“I will take my time and relish this,” There were cat’s paws and there were Cat’s Paws. She knew enough that there was something else going on behind the scenes of these races and all of Justine’s…loyalties, those were all minor concerns at the moment. This wasn’t even going to be a murder. There would be nothing left of her. 

Or it would have been is a limpet and a lady weren’t holding her back and a temple dog in my way.

“Lara, we don’t know if she’s safe to handle,” Molly whispered in her ear, not taking her eyes off Justine.

“Hello Maggie. Nice to see you again.” Smartly, the girl stays silent. Mouse kept growling the entire time prowling back and forth between us and Justine. I imagine he was saying much of what his master would have been saying to the woman

“Where is Connie? And, really, my car?” White Court vampires weren’t prone to seeing red so to speak but she was sure close. It wasn’t so appropriate to call her monster a hunger for this minute.

“Connie is safe in the Nevernever. My goodness there are so many summer fae on that side,” Her eyes slinked over to Molly, “Why not Winter?” Molly spat at the ground in front of her.

“You used me when I was weak. You ask me _nothing_.” I’d been careful to not infringe on too much of his apprentices’ time while he was dead. Others were less so.

The announcer started talking and the countdown began for the final race- oddly, Justine, too, looked nervously on. Now that I looked closely there were bite marks on her lip and bleeding cuticles, ripped raw on her nails.

“I know. I’m sorry to you all. I put a lot on the line to be able to talk to you if you would just listen…”

The shot was fired and all breaths got held raptly for the most intense two minutes of sport in the continent. Maggie was still holding my hand nervously. The first laps meant nothing. The horses looked like they were moving as a herd. Some of the Jockeys that had been paid off began their curious halting- until Odds Bodkins reared back, knocking his rider off and dashing away off the track.

There were murmurs sin the crowd at how unusual it was and a much louder noise from Justine, “Oh shit.” The girl was paler than before and looking shell shocked. I hadn’t seen her that useless on her feet since just after Thomas nearly drained her dry.

 _Well,_ Lara thought, _now we know which horse she bet on and why she couldn’t choke it out._

I can’t say I ever imagine a horse race would actually have me engrossed in the results, even after buying tickets for the amusement. Older than this crowd I might be the Colosseum races were long before my time. 

The last leg of the race began. The announcer breathless calling the paces. People standing up.

“And. Our. Winner. Is…GAZELLE STRIPES!”

I won; Justine screamed.

…

She turned to us, still pale and panicked, reaching out until Mouse snapped his jaws at her.

“Lara, please. You can’t- I only did this to _talk_!” Whatever the former servitor was going to say got overlayed by the Leanansidhe and a very familiar car horn ripping their way into our vicinity.

“I don’t know how to drive stiiiiiiiiiick!” Screamed Connie how’d just managed to get the car to stop moving and probably breaking every gear along the way. My poor cousin was shaking and almost crying with fear while the car alarm began to go off.

Mouse howled to announced that as quick as she’d come Justine vanished. Perhaps it had something to do with the lancet Lea had pointed at her.

“Well played, ladies.” Lea gave a tilted of her head and dismounted. “It has certainly been a good day for sport even having lost,” She took her own hat off and waved it with a flourish to someone, maybe the whole crowd, on the otherwise of the track. She snapped her fingers and around me was a stole made of white, pink, and yellow roses and a bouquet besides that, “not _my_ preference but…”

“Those are Summer flowers, Auntie Lea.” Molly was wringing her nose and checking for poisoned thorns. Maggie was helping a very shaken Connie out of the car while the alarm was still going off. 

“They are. This has been sponsored by Summer. Why else should I have taken a query on behalf of our Queen? There are a few grudges I had to settle of my own.” Lea smirked at us both. “To you, Lara Raith, the day is yours. As are the _children_.” That last bit might have been said as a threat.

“What children?” / “What grudges?” We’d had different priorities still, it seemed. I reached over and turned off the car’s alarm. Maggie was passing a water bottle to Connie when I saw the pile of blankets move in the back seat.

Justine put _a lot_ on the line to talk, she said.

“Empty Night she _didn’t_.” Lea’s laugh rang like bells.

“She did! Some just never learn from the stories, la.” Leanansidhe’s eyes turned cold and her grin more feral. “ She bet her first born child for a chance to speak with the other contestants. I suppose it is a good thing you’ve won.” Connie choked back a little sob.

“They locked me on the otherside where the fighting was. B-because I was a neutral party I could hold onto the baby. Freydis is s-still wrapping up the fight.” A thousand worst case scenarios ran through my head as I pulled the baby out of the makeshift car seat.

“My lady, we should take our leave.” Molly had been mostly silent. If she’d won this baby might have been leverage to call off the wedding and press for a more permanent guardianship over little Maggie. Molly looked over at the girl who’d only shrugged.

“I don’t want to leave.” There were still shades on Molly in the Winter Lady. Leanansidhe put a hand on Molly’s shoulder.

“But leave we shall. Have you taken what you want?” Molly shook he head no and looked back down at Maggie, “Shall you in the next hour?” Again, a no.

“Thank you for hosting us, Miss Raith.” Molly curtseyed, ruffled Maggie’s hair, and the sidhe were off again.

…

“This took you long enough.” My hired help looked battle torn and very, very late to our meet up. Freydis shrugged, probably as exhausted as she looked.

“Some calls are more than our contract. Is that?” She raised an eyebrow at the baby nestled next to Maggie and her dufflebag in the backseat. Maggie was looking a bit vacant eyed herself, subconsciously petting Mouse who was on guard more than he’d been the rest of the day, taking deep sniffs of the baby.

“Yes. Please see that Connie gets home safely.” Connie leaned over on Freydis’ shoulder, smiled weakly.

“This has been…it’s been a Day.” My cousin grin turned a little watery. “Now it’s over. Please don’t call me.” Lines drawn all around. Some family would be willing to fight faerie queens, others begged off from family issues. I’d enticed Connie to this day out by assuring her that this was a one off and the limit to her services to House Raith.

“Of course.” After they departed I took a long exhale and lit up a cigarette outside of the car while waiting for the traffic to thin.

“I hear you’re victorious.” The purple looked slightly less ridiculous in the low setting sun. I didn’t need a soul gaze to tell me that John Marcone was a monster in human skin, too.

“To the best of my abilities,” I promised him with a trail of smoke. Marcone peered a little to see the cluster in the backseat.

“Playing housemother? Is that the price for consorting with Winter’s Knight?” He smiled as he always did but there was something frayed in it. He might have been caught in that scuffle if it was enough to draw Outsiders.

I let out another puff of smoke and ground the bud down with me heel.

“So envious- or is it jealous?” It could be either depending on how they circled each other. I leaned over to nearly kiss him again and replace the lilac with a white rose.

“Have a lovely evening, Miss Raith. Pass on my well wishes to Maggie Dresden when she wakes up, too.” He slunk back off into the night.

We still had a long road home.


	8. To Beer, or Not to Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've had a month of unbridled hell and I didn't even get any dinosaurs for it.

No matter how late we’d left there was still traffic to disperse as we left the race. It certainly hadn’t been the day I’d intended but it could have been worse. There were only a few minor issue I might have to keep a task on other than the rather big one being cuddled by the foo dog and its cousin, already deeply asleep and hat askew.

I hadn’t checked anything on the baby yet. Empty Night, I didn’t even know if I would be able to _keep_ the baby.

“Such little dears aren’t they?” A woman’s voice and a woman herself appear in the passenger seat of my car with no warning causing me to lose control of the car for an instant.

“Mother Fu-“ I bit out the curse and got the car back under control, other cars honking their horns and flashing their headlights at my dangerous driving. The wizenend old lady grinned at me in correct.

“Mother _Summer_. I can understand your confusion.” She hummed and sat more comfortably in the seat. “If you need another name Clotho might suit you,” She wasn’t afraid to look away from the road and face the Summer Queen that Was but perhaps it was the safest prerogative.

 _At least that explains the smell of summer sun and flowers_.

“Your Grace,” I gave to consideration. “Did you have a gamble on today’s races?” She hummed again and looked over the children in the backseat, waving a gentle hand of golden dust over the eyelids of the children, human or otherwise.

“Some conversations aren’t for little ears, yet.” She wiggled a bit. From there it was a waiting game of silence as the exiting traffic abated and we made way to the highway proper and into fourth gear. I broke the silence.

“Had I known that the Kentucky Derby was a Summer Court’s analogue I would have proceeded differently.” I checked the mirror to see that the kids were still asleep and that the asshole that tried to cut me off three miles back would stay dragged behind me as I shifted into second.

“It isn’t. Wasn’t, really.” The truck honked his horn. “This was a lesson for you, as gentle as the one you’d given Miss Margaret.” The smiling eyes finally showed a sliver of the green iris so known to the Fae courts.

“Was that your gamble then?” Me? Learning a lesson on how not to manipulate perhaps?

“That the immorality you seek has its draws and drawbacks. If you are to become what you want there are going to be like reactions otherwise. Imparting meaning on anything will give it power to you, and power for others to use upon you.” Idols and idolatry were the food of the pagans gods of old, the old ones we shant name, and breadcrumbs to former gods striving to keep their power.

“I hadn’t considered that _you_ would offer me this warning. Is it the closeness of the Spring holidays?” Mab, perhaps. Queen Summer laughed.

“The holidays? Dearie, no. You’ve spent years fornicating in sunlight. Tempting desires of art and music. Performing for yourself and others,” I never thought I’d heard someone say fornicating with such an undelaying current of _fuck_ , “You deal with the Winter Court but your heart beats to a Summer’s drum.

As quickly as she appeared Mother Summer had fled my car and sent the last nerve I had into a take spin. I needed a distraction. Maggie might be asleep but Siri followed audio instructions better than my house staff could.

“Hello? Highway patrol? I’m so sorry to bother you so late…there’s this trucker. He’s been following me so closely and it’s just me and the kids. Yes. I can hold,” I tapped along to the holding music. “Thank you _so much_ , officer. His license is…” I read off the numbers and gave him the finger through the back window.

…

I woke Maggie and the dog up as we pulled in front of the Carpenter house.

“This isn’t home.” She blinked blearily at me while the dog did its sniffing and wagging- Charity Carpenter open the door and made her way out of the house and over to the car. I’m glad I thought to call ahead.

“You’ve been given a stay of execution.” Sure, my tone probably wasn’t the best for a child but she was equipped enough to deal with dry sarcasm. Probably. “I have to speak with your father.”

Charity was frowning at the car as if every chrome detail was going to drive the neighborhood down the path of sin and recklessness.

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” I looked at her over my sunglasses. Rolling down the windows, Charity crept up to the car with one of her grelins in tow. “Thank you for this, Charity.” I wasn’t fighting but the silver gleam in my eyes was probably clear enough to her as she grabbed Maggie and held her closer. The dufflebag, especially, was starting to act out again.

“Would you care for some something to drink?” I eyed her, her house, and the primordial Danger!Danger! aura around the pure loving homestead of the Carpenter clan. Her wedding ring, a simple band of gold, might as well have an atomic bomb.

“Is that a _baby?_ ” The female gremlin asked having looked in the backseat for anymore bags.

“I’d rather not.” At the end of my rope I shifted gear and took off like danger was at my heels-again. Maggie could answer the questions with whatever aplomb she wanted.

…

“Honey, I’m home.” I yelled out in the castle. Thankfully only Harry was sitting on the flea infested, pee sodden excuse for a couch- only he looked as exhausted as I was.

“I can’t help but notice you’re missing my daughter…s. My daughters.” He bit out that admission and passed me a beer as I, too, sat on the most disgusting piece of furniture. “What the hell?” He finally noticed the baby I was carrying.

“Your nephew. Or niece. I don’t know.” I passed the baby off to him and took a drink. Before he could say anything else I began his need-to-know details. “Speaking of knowing, Did You Know that your daughter was just a few words away from challenging the Winter Queen for your freedom?” He went pale as I held up a finger, “and that Lea happily took on the challenge- Maggie’s going to want a dinosaur for her birthday, by the way.”

I drank more of the beer. “All that aside, I had a very lovely ride home...accompanied by Mother Summer.”

“Oh, and before I forget there was an incursion of Outsiders and our good friend Justine was there!” I finished off with the peppiest cheer that might have come from Connie. Harry was a chatterer for sure, but he wasn’t unused to quiet contemplation. 

“Maybe you should have just bought her the pony.” Baby Raith choose then to start crying, soothing as Harry bounced it around carefully. “I’m also considering the classics. Maggie wouldn’t be the first girl locked in a tower for her safety.” He sounded almost wistful at the end.

“Look after the kid until morning. I have to go and make sure Marcone’s next road project gets audited.” I stood to leave, purposefully not looking at the baby and having to change my mind.

“Lara! We’re already getting married you don’t need to act any sexier!”


End file.
